Shadows On The Wall
by Copper
Summary: Part two in a series by Copper


Shadows On The Wall  
  
  
"Hey, Stacy! Stacy! Wait, Stacy!"  
  
"Shh! D'ya want us ta get caught? If Snydah catches us, he'll throw us back in there without any food. Now shut up!" Stacy's harsh message was clear to the younger girl, Jamie. She silently followed as they hid in the darkness of the shadows. The small but wide cracks of the walls provided a sufficient hiding spot for them when someone drew closer. Then Stacy saw it. "It" being the wall.   
  
She grabbed Jamie's hand and made a run for it, hiding in the shadows of the wagon exiting the driveway. The guards never saw them and when they reached a certain point outside the gate, they both took off running as hard as they could.   
  
Several minutes and several blocks later, both girls began whooping with delight at their freedom. The sight of two girls running around in grimy white dresses and whooping was certainly an interesting one and sevreal witnesses smiled upon viewing them.  
  
They continued running and ran around the corner right into two newsies. One with curly brown hair and a dark complexion, and the other with blond hair and a black pirate's patch over one eye.   
  
"Who're you?!" asked the one eyed wonder. Jamie, who had thought he looked scary at first with his patch, burst out laughing at his surprised expression.  
  
"I'm Jamie and this is-"  
  
"Shut up! He doesn't need to know our business! You'll never see him again anyways," hissed Stacy. Pulling Jamie along, she walked off. The two boys watched for a couple of moments before running up to them.   
  
"You guys came from da Refuge, didn'tcha? We do that all da time. At least wheneva we end up in dere. The rest of da time, we stay at da lodginghouse, which ain't too far from heah. If youse be needin' a place ta stay, den come wit us. It don't look like youse two got a place ta stay," remarked Blink. Mush only nodded. He was staring at Stacy's long, straight blond hair. It was so bright, even in the moonlight, that it looked like spun gold.   
  
Jamie looked at Stacy with pleading eyes. "Please Stace, can we just stay there until we find a place?"  
  
"Yeah, and you can make money too if ya want, by bein' a newsie, like us!" burst in Mush, excited at the prospect of seeing the girl called Stacy again.  
  
Stacy looked into Jamie's pleading eyes and then reluctantly said, "I guess. I'm tired anyways. But only for tanight, ok?" She had an uneasy feeling about being so close to a guy, even if he was just a newsie. She looked at Jamie who was beaming, and figured it's only for one night anyway. We can look for jobs tommorrow and find a place then. With a yawn, she followed Jamie and Blink who were both flirting with each other, not noticing the quiet, curly haired boy hiden in the shadows of the tree staring intently at her.   
  
***  
  
It wasn't before long that they reached the lodginghouse. Blink pulled the door open for them and cheerfully said, "Welcomes to our 'umble abode!"   
How can he be so happy when it's so late? grumbled Stacy.   
  
"They'se gonna stay heah tanight, k Kloppy?" asked Blink. The old man nodded and winked at Jamie who giggled, but as he looked at Stacy, he was shocked at how white she was. He could tell she was normally pale but she was beyond pale. She was as white as the papes when they first came out, unsmudged. He watched her as she climbed the stairs, stumbling every so often. He tried to pass it off as a case of extreme exhaustion, but something told him to keep a watchful eye on her. As she ascended the stairs, the sheath of blond hair swung lazily behind her and he was reminded of a day long ago.   
  
"Johnny! Johnny, wait!" laughed a pretty girl with long blond, almost white hair and blue eyes. She followed the young boy up the hill, hopping onto the rocks in the stream. Johnny turned around, a handsome boy of seventeen with shaggy blond hair and cornflower blue eyes and smiled back at her before it happened.   
  
As if in slow motion, Johnny saw Liesl slip on the rock she was on. As he screamed, "LIESL!", he ran with as much speed as he could muster, but he wasn't fast enough. As he watched her head hit the rock, he saw her eyes flutter in surprise before she became entirely motionless, half submerged in the water, her upper body resting on the large rock.   
  
"No Liesl!" he half screamed, half sobbed. He picked her up as carefully as he could before carrying her down the hill as fast as he could, his tears blurring his vision, adrenaline pumping through him, leading back to their home in the Dutch village. He could feel the warm blood from her gash seeping through his shirt and saw the matted blood mixed with the hair he so loved to run his hands through and play with. The doctor was just around the corner and as he ran on the ancient cobblestone streets, it seemed as if every step matched the rhythm of his wildly beating heart. The office was in plain sight, and he threw the door open with his body, gasping.   
  
"Doctor! Liesl...rock...slipped...blood. Help her! Please!" he managed to stagger. The startled doctor jumped to his feet and motioned for the boy to bring her into the exam room. After a quick and thorough examination, he concluded that she had lost too much blood and would not last much longer. As Johnny broke into fresh tears, realizing the impending grief, the doctor quietly left.   
  
He took her hand and held it, wishing she could stay with him when he felt her apply a slight amount of pressure to his hand. Liesl smiled weakly, a fragment of the person she once was, and managed to whisper, "I love oyu. I'm sorry about the baby. But I will always love you." Johnny looked into her eyes, no longer the clear, bright blue it had always been. Now it was a dull, lackluster, dark and cloudy blue. He looked down at the hand still held by his and brought it to his lips. He kissed it before whispering, "I love you too." As he looked back up at her, he saw that she was no longer with him. An innocent soul taken too early. As he looked back at his hands, the force of her words hit him like a charging bull. Baby?!  
  
"Doctor, did she just say baby?!"  
  
Nonchalantly, the doctor replied, "Yes, she just had a miscarriage." Johnny was reeling at this piece of information and stared at the doctor in shock. Surprised, the doctor asked, "She didn't tell you she was pregnat? Almost three months. I thought she had told you before. At your picnic. That's what she told me she was going to do. Well, I guess it's a little late for congratulations," trailed off the doctor.   
  
As the doctor went on, Johnny realized that he had lost both his long time love and wife, and his unborn child. As the tears welled in his eyes, he let them flow freely for the woman he loved and their unborn child.   
  
As Kloppy remembered the unhappy memory, he felt his eyes sting. "Skittery, take over for me, will ya? I don't feel well."   
  
"Sure, Kloppy," said Skittery, a look of concern passing over his face. Kloppman moved across the cold, wooden floor, wincing as if in pain when he passed Dutchy. The flaxen blond hair and blue eyes reminded him of himself more than forty years ago. He walked slowly up the stairs, promising himself that he would check on the girl. It was the pain of the loss and heartbreak that made him decide he couldn't bear living in a place where everything reminded him of her. He moved to America shortly after-he didn't need any more pain in his life.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, in the bunkroom, the boys introduced the two newcomers to the others, but only Jamie listened intently. Stacy was staring longingly at the beds taking up most of the room.   
  
"And that's Race, Crutchy, Snipeshootah, Boots, Bumlets, and our 'steemed leadah, Jack Kelly aka Cowboy and his goil, Copper," finished Blink.  
  
"How ya doin?" asked a cheerful, long haired curly redhead with blue eyes. She looked more like a dancer or circus performer than a newsie. Jamie saw the hand around her waist and followed the arm to a handsome boy wearing a cowboy hat. That's gotta be Copper and Cowboy, she thought.   
  
"Hi, I'm Jamie and that's Stacy," she said, pointing behind her. Jack and Copper looked and saw no one. They exchanged curious glances before looking back at Jamie with confused looks on their faces. Jamie turned around realized there was no one or nothing there but air. Feeling her cheeks growing warm when she had wanted only to make a good first impression on them, she slowly turned around before spotting Stacy out of the conrer of her eye.   
  
Flooded with relief, she smiled and said, "She must've sneaked away when I didn't see her. That's her in the corner bed." Pointing to the bed, the newsies followed the general direction. Jack spotted her first and frowned, realizing she was in Crutchy's bed.   
  
Crutchy, knowing his best friend extremely well, hobbled up to him and said, "Don't worry 'bout it. She can sleep dere, she looks so tiahd. I'll sleep ova dere tanight." With a reassuring smile, he grabbed his few personal belongings and brought them over to the bed he was going to sleep in that night.   
  
Copper pulled Jamie away and began telling her how to sell papes, to fake tears and Race quickly jumped in, regaling them with tales of the strike. Jamie felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spread to every corner of her being. It was as if she had been instantly accepted without judgement. That had never happened to her, usually she and Stacy kept to themselves. Stacy wouldn't let her really get to know anyone. As she realized what she had been missing out on, she felt a pang of anger. But then a faded memory hit her.   
  
"Peter, where are you going?" cried Stacy. "You can't just leave me and Jamie here, she's your sister!"   
  
Peter spun around, his face red with fury. "Stacy, you're my best friend and normally, I'd tell you everything. But now is not the time, our parents are gone, we have to do everything ourselves, so let me take care of business!"  
  
It was the first time he'd ever talked back to Stacy, usually he was easy going, and she stood there shocked, as Jamie ran to the corner of the room, sobbing as she huddled up against the warmth of the stove. Stacy was too stunned to say anything. That was the last time they ever saw Peter alive again.   
  
After three days with no word from Peter, a burly looking policeman came to the door. Stacy opened it and realized she had to watch what she said.   
  
"Where're your parents?"  
  
"Oh, they went out."  
  
"Well, what time will they be back?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I have a message to give to them."  
  
"Well, you might as well tell me the message, because there's no point in making a busy man like yourself wait all these hours that they'll probably be gone," she said with a charming smile.  
  
There's something weird about this girl. I'll tell her, but i'm coming back tommorrow to make sure that her parents are here. "Your brother was found floating in the East River, dead from a gunshot wound. We wanted you to know what you want to do with the body," he said hestitantly.   
  
My brother? Stacy thought. Then she realized what he meant. Peter. As the tears started to well up, she quietly told him to bury him. They had no money, but she'd do the best she could for her closest friend. She thanked the policeman and closed the door when she heard Jamie's stifled sob. She had been next to the stove the whole time and heard everything. Stacy's own tears began to flow and she let them. Softly, she said, "C'mon, we gotta leave. Tanight."  
  
A lone tear rolled down Jamie's cheek as she recalled that fateful day. She brushed it away and closed her eyes to sleep.   
  
***  
  
"C'mon, get up! Boots! Cowboy! Coppah! Skittery!" yelled Kloppman.   
  
"All right, all right, I'm up. Even a deaf man coulda heard you," grumbled Copper. Several of the boys snickered at her statement.   
  
"Ah, shaddup Coppah!" teased Kloppman. She only grinned. She walked over to where Stacy was sleeping and gently woke her up, unlike Kloppman's harsh yells.   
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"C'mon Stace, time to wake up. You too, Jamie." Stacy opened her eyes sleepily and commented, "Dang, this is early."  
  
"You'll get used to it." The three girls made their ways to the washroom and Copper attempted to talk to Stacy. But she didn't have much to say. So Copper and Jamie chatted while Stacy got used to her surroundings. A couple of minutes later, Jamie asked Stacy if they could sell papes. Stacy yawned and answered, "If it's gonna give us some money, I guess it can't hurt to try."   
  
Copper wondered why Jamie, a girl of fifteen, was so dependent on Stacy, but then she thought better of it. She led htem out of the lodginghouse and to the distribution center, pointing out places and things while explaining how to sell papes.   
  
"It sounds easy enough," remarked Stacy.  
  
"That's because it is," said Copper with a grin.   
  
***  
  
A short while later, the three of them were hawking headlines. Make that the two of them. Jamie had a slight problem with exaggerating headlines, so instead, she just stood there with a charming smile and generally asked, "Please sir, might you buy a pape?" Stacy decided she liked this job. She had been telling people lies all her life. At least now she was getting paid for it.   
  
Somehow, they managed to sell all their papes in the next four hours. "C'mon, I'll take ya ta lunch," offered Copper.   
  
Too hungry to turn down the offer, both girls just followed. The singing nuns disliked female newsies, so none of them had eaten breakfast. Not too far off from their selling spot was a restaurant called Tibby's. As the trio walked in, the were greeted by the endless chatter of the forty plus newsies taking up space in the restaurant.   
  
"Ahh, there's no place like Tibby's in its finest hour," chuckled Copper. She led the way to a corner booth where Jack, Davey, Mush and Race were. Blink was busy joking around with Bumlets, Specs and Dutchy, but he stopped to wink at Jamie.   
  
"Hey fellas, shove ovah! Make room for us!" exclaimed Copper. Good naturedly, they did. Davey looked at her with a questioning glance, inquiring about the two newcomers. Before she could explain, Jack interrupted.   
  
"Davey, dat's Stacy and Jamie. Dey's our newest newsies. Goils, dat's Davey, who I like ta call da Walkin' Mouth and da kid over dere, sword fightin' with Snipes is Les, his bruddah." Davey stuck out his hand to shake Stacy's hand and when he did, he teased Jack. "Well, I'm glad there are still some civilized people in the world who know who to handshake!" Neither of the girls knew what he meant by that except for Copper, so they just nodded as the others chuckled. Just then Boots ran in exclaiming, "Jack, Brooklyn's comin'!"  
  
With a start, Jack rose from his seat next to Copper and asked, "Why?!"   
  
"I dunno Jack, but he sure looks angry!"  
  
Jack weaved his way through the tables and was about to open the door when someone on the other side opened it for him.   
  
"Spot..." warned Jack. "Take it easy. What happened?"  
  
Spot's eyes flashed as he looked over the now silent restaurant. His eyes met for a brief moment with Stacy's before returning his gaze to Jack. He motioned for Jack to follow him outside, which Jack obeyingly did. Several seconds later, a screaming match ensued, with the exception of one voice. The newsies ran out of Tibby's, only to find a calm Jack trying to console an irrational Spot.   
  
Eventually, what they were able to determine was that the guy who ran the lodginghouse in Brooklyn had died. Pulitzer had no interest in keeping it open and had said, "Too much money wasted," about it, so he had not sent a new person to run it. The Brooklyn newsies were told if they wanted to keep it open, they had to find a new person to run it. Then, on top of that, the police had been looking for an excuse to get the boys either in the Refuge or orphanage. Many were under legal age so those were the only places they could go. They had told one of Spot's boys that if no one was there in five days, they were shutting it down. Three days had passed and they were on the fourth. Tommorrow would be the day it closed. Brooklyn was desperate to find someone to run it and in their desperation, they had come to Manhattan.   
  
Jack and David looked at each other, and then pulled Spot over and the walked out. The newsies looked at each other, feeling bad for Brooklyn but knowing that Jack and Davey were helping, things would probably turn out all right. The group began to thin out and Jamie looked at Copper with curiosity.   
  
"Who was that?" she asked.   
  
"That, my dear, was the Spot Conlon. Of Brooklyn. He can be a real jerk though, sometimes ," replied Copper. She walked to the counter, paid for herself and noticed the two girls leaving.   
  
"Where d'ya thnk yer goin?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I said I'd take ya ta lunch. Not pay for it. You gots money, you can pay!"   
  
Jamie and Stacy looked at each other, shrugged and dug out some change.   
  
***  
  
A short while later, they all found themselves surrounded with wildly cheering male newsies. Their reason was a woman on stage wearing a tight, light blue dress with orange ringlets crooning to them in a sultry voice. The three girls just laughed and talked about things in general, when Copper glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, um, can you excuse me?" she asked. The confused girls nodded as she kissed Jack and left. Quiet now, they silently watched the performance, in no way prepared for what they'd see on stage.  
  
"And now, I know how you've all been waiting for her! Irving Hall's Prima Ballerina, Copper Scampton!" announced a voice. Stunned, the two girls watched the graceful dancer on stage, frozen in their seats as Jack leaned back and smirked, "Yeah, dat's me goil." After the dance ended, both girls got up from their seats and cheered loudly when Stacy almost fell over.   
  
"Stace!" Jamie cried.   
  
"Shh, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it."   
  
"Shouldn't you tell 'em though?"  
  
"No. You and me are the only ones who need to know."  
  
The show had ended and it was time to go. Mush walked with Stacy while Jamie walked with Blink. They chattered away as Mush and Stacy walked in silence. By the time they reached the lodginghouse, Mush and Stacy were laughing and talking animatedly though. The happy group walked into the lodginghouse as Kloppman looked up, clearly surprised.   
  
Why aren't Dutchy and Stacy together? he contemplated. He spotted Dutchy not far behind, yukking it up with Specs and Bumlets.   
  
"Dutchy, what are you doing?" hissed Kloppman as he pulled him to the side. Dutchy looked at him confused.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why aren't you with Lie-Stacy?" Kloppman caught himself in time before he said her full name. That would have been too much.   
  
The flaxen colored, shaggy haired boy looked at Kloppman with a weird look. "Because...she was walkin' wit Mush," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Well next time, you walk with her," the old man said.   
  
"Whatevah," said Dutchy as he shrugged it off.   
  
Meanwhile, upstairs was a different story. The laughter and hollering was so loud, it seemed as if there was a party going on. Which, precisely, was what it was. Minus the food, drinks, and music. Although Race was playing his harmonica and dancing around. Stacy and Jamie were talking to Copper about the show when Stacy yawned.   
  
"Ya know, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, I don't think it would be very nice if I fell asleep while we were talking," commented Stacy as she rose to leave. "Besides, there's always tommorrow," she said with a grin.   
  
Copper and Jamie shared a puzzled glance before turning back to Stacy. "Does...does that mean we're staying?" asked Jamie cautiously.   
  
"Sure, why not? If we're gonna make money, why not with people we have fun with?" Stacy answered with a tired grin and a yawn.   
  
Copper and Jamie stared at each other, stunned. Suddenly Copper whooped and they jumped up, dancing around. Curious, Race came over to see what happened.   
"Coppah, why're youse so happy?" asked Race.  
  
"What, a girl can't be happy?"  
  
"Yeah she can. But you ain't never dis happy. What happened?"  
  
"Put it this way. We got two new newsies."   
  
He stared blankly at her, then looked at Jamie to confirm. She nodded and he hollered loudly.   
  
"Dammit Race, can't a guy git any sleep arounds heah?" complained Skittery.   
  
"Sure. Aftah we celebrate!"   
  
"Celebrate what?" asked Blink.  
  
"Our two new newsies!"   
  
The room erupted with loud cheering as the newsies welcomed their two (actually one-the other was sleeping) new boarders. Blink picked Jamie up and swung her around and everyone just grinned madly to the point that their jaws were beginning to hurt.   
  
Far off in the corner, where Stacy's bed was, Mush stood admiring the pretty girl asleep in the shadows. She looks so peaceful hidden in da shadows. Shadows. I like dat. Dat'll be me name for her.  
  
Boots noticed the silent, solitary figure standing in the corner and made his way over. "Whatsa mattah?"  
  
"Just thinkin."   
  
"About?"  
  
"A name."  
"Oh. Didja t'ink of one?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Boots looked at Mush waiting. Seeing that he wouldn't find out anything this way, he asked, "Well, what is it?"   
  
With a sense of admiration in his eyes, and in a hushed whisper, he said, "Shadows." Boots looked at the sleeping girl for a couple of seconds before nodding. "I like it."   
  
Mush watched her for a couple more minutes as Boots announced to the group that Mush had come up with a name for Stacy. Shadows. The newsies cheered, having had been looking for more reasons to celebrate. They were on a roll, why stop there?  
  
Copper sat on her bed, smiling on the outside but frowning on the inside. Why is Stacy so tired? She should be up and celebrating with us. With a frustrated sigh, she leaned back against the post of someone's bed before spotting the open window. Windows weren't supposed to be open, but the heat in the room from all the partying had gotten to the partygoers so they opened it. Quickly, she climbed out and sat up on the fire escape, oblivious to the celebration inside. She watched the waning moonlight for what seemed like a minute, having been so lost in her thoughts, when a voice caught her attention. Jack's voice. She watched them to see what happened.   
  
"C'mon, let's go tell them. They gotta know anyways."   
  
Spot looked at Jack and smiled. A good sign! thought Copper. She climbed back through the window and made her way to the door, not a moment too soon. She looked at Jack expectantly, and he pulled her over. Spot was trying to scowl but his smile pushed through.   
  
"We went to a place, ovah in da Bronx and talked to a coupla people. Finally, we found Jeremy. He used to run da Bronx lodgin'house but retired, but now he's comin' back. He said he'll run da Brooklyn one for us. So now, we don't got us any worries no more," explained Jack,  
  
Once again, the boys looked at each other and cheered. The night was going quite well. Spot and Davey joined the party as Jack pulled Copper in for a kiss.   
  
"How'd ya know to find Jeremy?" she asked.   
  
"Let's just say bein' a strike leadah gives you c'nnections." He grinned and then bent her backwards for a long kiss. More cheers were heard, yet along the far side of the wall, a sleeping beauty was oblivious to it all.   
  
***  
  
"Get up! Get up! Time to carry da bannah!" Kloppman yelled. The groans began on the side by Kloppman and ended by Stacy. As she turned, she moaned, "Too early."   
  
"Nothin's too early for Kloppman heah!" cracked Race. That brought a chuckle to the "partied-too-hearty" boys and two girls. "Mornin' Shadows."   
  
Stacy looked around to see who he was talking to. No one was there but her. Um, ok she thought.   
  
"Shadows, why don'tcha sell with Dutchy today?" asked a hopeful Kloppman. "Maybe see some new sights?"  
  
She looked at the quiet boy as he questioned her silently. Mutually, they shrugged.   
  
"Hey Shadows, wanna sell wit me today?" Mush called.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just agreed ta sell with Dutchy." She offered him an apologetic look and he flashed her a smile to show that it was ok. But he couldn't hide the look of disappointment on his face.   
  
Kloppman saw the exchange and a small pang of guilt hit him. He told himself that it was better this way. It wouldn't work out with Mush anyways. Her and Dutchy would be much better.  
  
At the distribution center, they quickly got their papes. But not before Oscar and Morris made a nasty comment generated at the girls. Copper flew at them with a fury Shadows and Jamie had never seen.   
  
"Don't!" commanded Davey. "They're not worth it." Copper glared at the two heckling Delanceys, fuming before she turned. Her pale skin was a red color, anger was the obvious emotion. Her eyes were a midnight blue color, cloudy with rage. "C'mon," Davey said. She headed out of the center and Davey walked alongside her.   
  
The dispersing crowd watched the two leave, surprised at Copper's outburst. "C'mon, let's go sell," Dutchy suggested. Shadows nodded and they headed off to Times Square.   
  
Jamie watched the two silently, wondering who would sell with her when someone came up to her from behind and tickled her. Giggling, she turned around where Blink stood.   
  
"C'mon, didja really think I'd let a goil like youse sell all by herself?" he asked. Smiling, she took his offered arm, and as regally as two newsies could be, they walked to Harlem.   
  
***  
  
In Times Square, there seemed to be a lull and not much business. Seeing nothing else to do but talk, Shadows offered a question. "How'd I get the name Shadows?"  
  
"Mush was watchin' ya sleep and youse was hidden in da shadows."   
  
"Oh." She turned away, feeling her face grow warm as she blushed, but he saw it anyway. "So ya really like him?" he asked.   
  
With a tiny smile, she said, "Maybe."   
  
"Oh. Cause I know he likes you."   
  
Her heart jumped and a wide grin appeared on her face. Nonchalantly, she said, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
After that, there was a pickup in business and selling papes was easier. But pretty soon, they were all out of papes. They started heading over to Tibby's, which was downtown, when Dutchy stopped short.   
  
"Whatsa matta?" asked Shadows.   
  
"Evah have a calzone?"  
  
"No. What is it?"  
  
"Pizza. Without da sauce. Ever have pizza?"  
  
"Yeah. A long time ago. Why?"  
  
"Jeez, where were ya dat you ain't had no pizza?!"   
  
"The Refuge."  
  
"Oh." Dutchy was quiet for a moment. "What for?"  
  
"Stealin' food. Me an' Jamie had no money to buy food. So we stole some. But we got caught."   
  
"Oh. Like Cowboy. Well, dere's dis great place with da best food in alla New York. Cheap too. Wanna try it?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
They headed over to DaVinci's, in Little Italy, which was to the northwest of Tibby's. They walked in and sat down, spotting some newsies from the Little Italy lodginghouse. Dutchy nodded at them and they nodded back. Shadows watched in amusement. Such a long conversation! she thought, chuckling to herself. She looked at Dutchy and he made a face, which made them both laugh. Not soon after, she dug into the food that had just arrived.   
  
A bite later and she was in heaven. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, soft but crispy, hot but cool enough to eat. It was pure delight. Dutch watched her, amused, before eating his own calzone.   
  
Once they finished, they both gave their compliments to the chef. Dutchy turned to her and asked, "Wanna sell in Central Park now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they walked back to the distribution center to pick up the afternoon edition, they found more things to talk about and pretty soon they were yakking away and laughing. It was easy to be comfortable with each other.   
  
***   
  
Back at Tibby's, a depressed Mush sat in a booth, contemplating what happened to Blink and Jamie, but mostly to Shadows. I guess she likes Dutchy more dan me I guess, he thought. Why shouldn't she? Goils always go for smart lookin' guys anyways. But I coulda thought she liked me back yesterday when we went back to da lodginghouse from Medda's. What coulda happened? Ah, maybe she was just bein' nice. I guess I should be happy for 'em. But it hurts! A lot.   
  
Quickly, he made his way out of the restaurant, trying to keep the tears away. But Snoddy saw a lone tear travelling a course down Mush's face. Subtly, he excused himself and followed Mush to an old abandoned loft he liked to go to to think.   
  
Mush felt like his heart was breaking in two, and let out a stifled sob. Not too far, Snoody winced, glad no one else was around to hear this and that he didn't have the problems Mush did. Following Mush through a door, he was surprised to see the things in it. He gasped and Mush whirled around, his tearstained face flushed with caution.   
  
"Who's there?" he called.   
  
Damn, thought Snoddy. "Mush, it's only me."   
  
"Whaddya want?"   
  
"Well, I saw you run out of da restaurant as seein' as how Race or Blink ain't here, I figured maybe youse could use sumone ta tawk to."  
  
"Nah, I's ok."  
  
"Ok. But you don't have any'ting to worry 'bout. She likes ya too."   
  
Mush stared at Snoddy, point blank. "How would you know?"  
  
"Everyone does. 'Cept for da both of youse."   
  
Mush's face lit up and a little boy grin appeared on his face.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Now what is dis place?"  
  
Mush hestitated. He didn't know if he wanted to tell him, much less trust him. "Promise ya won't tell? Cuz none of da guys know. Not even Jack."   
  
Snoddy nodded vigorously as Mush walked over to the counter and hopped up onto it.   
  
"I come from a pretty well-ta-do family. I had money an' all. But one day, my family disappeared. I came home and da house was empty. I was six. Lata, my gammy sent someone fer me. I lived with her for two years before I couldn't take it no more. I liked havin' money, but it's not for me. I ran away and met Blink. We spent a coupla days togedda before we met Race. He told us 'bout bein' newsies and we t'ought it would be fun. So we became newsies.   
  
"When I was eleven, some lawya type guy came lookin' for me. First I t'ought 'e was from da Refuge. But den Kloppy told me who it was. My gammy had died and she left me da place and enough money to last a while. Can't touch it till I's twenty one, unless it's a 'mergency. But I wouldn't anyways. I likes bein' a newsie."  
  
Snoddy sat in his chair, gaping. "Uh...wow. Some story. An' it's all real?"  
  
"Yep," confirmed Mush.   
  
"Oh. K." Snoddy took in his surroundings, feeling a teensy bit uncomfortable. Noticing a clock, he jumped up. "Oh wow! Look at da time! We gots to be gettin back to da distribution centah!"   
  
"Promise ya won't tell?"  
  
Snoddy nodded and made his way to the distribution center as Mush closed the loft up, happy to have told someone finally and as he whistled a merry tune, he thought about what he'd say to Shadows that night.   
  
***  
  
In Harlem, way uptown, Blink was showing Jamie the sights and they were madly flirting with each other and laughing.   
  
I wonder if he'll kiss me, wondered Jamie. God knows, he's come close enough!   
  
Blink turned back to the pretty young girl with the the honey blond hair and brown eyes, sitting on the grass under a tree with a twinkle in her eye. Our faces are so close together, how could he not kiss me now? She closed her eyes and leaned in, waiting for him to kiss her. A minute later, she opened her eyes, wondering where he had gone. An amused Blink lay in front of her, propping his head up with his arm.   
  
"What were ya tryin' ta do?" he asked.   
  
Embarrassed, Jamie replied, "I heard that you could smell the flowers better by doing that." In hopes of his believing her, she did it again. He laughed and rolled over onto his back to look u p at the sky, watching the cloud formations float by.   
  
***  
  
In Central Park, Dutchy and Shadows sat by a pond, watching the ducks swim after scraps being thrown into the pond.   
  
"So what are ya goings to do?"  
  
Startled, she was transplanted from her reverie to reality. "Huh? About what?"   
  
"Not what. Who. Mush."  
  
Quiet, Shadows looked out over the water. They had reached a point where they could tell each other anything. Just like me an' Peter. But then he stopped and now he's dead. I should've made him stay. She looked back at Dutch, the hurt evident in her eyes. "I dunno. I like him. But I don't wanna hurt him."   
  
Wisely, Dutchy said, "And he doesn't wanna hurt you. But love hurts."  
Shadows looked up, about to protest that it wasn't love but before she could, Dutchy continued. "It's love. I's seen your looks when da otha walks in. Don't tell me it ain't."  
  
"Ok. So den, what do I do?"  
  
"The guy doesn't always have to ast da goil." Intruiged, Shadows listened to Dutchy's idea.  
  
Several hours later, a wildly animated Dutchy and Shadows, a nervous but excited Mush and a giggling Jamie with a flirtatious Blink all entered the lobby of the Duane Street Newsboys Lodginghouse. Kloppy watched Dutchy and Shadows with a slight smile. Looks like now Mush is outta the picture, he thought. He turned to enter the backroom to get some important objects.  
  
Just then, Mush walked over to Shadows and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Mush standing there. She looked back at Dutchy for reassurance and he nodded. With a shy smile, she let Mush lead her into the shower room, the only room where there was no one there.   
  
Quietly, Blink, Jamie, Dutch and many of the others stood outside the room to listen. Kloppman was still in the backroom, having not noticed what was going on.   
  
"Shadows, I gotta ask ya somethin'," said Mush at the same time that Shadows said, "Mush, can I ask ya somethin'?"  
  
Mush replied, "Shuah," at the same time Shadows answered, "What is it?" They looked at each other and laughed nervously.   
  
"Wait, nevah mind," said Shadows. Mush nodded and turned around. She turned around to leave as well but stopped and took a deep breath. She spun around to see if he was still there, calling out, "Will ya be my guy?" just as he asked the same question, slightly altered.   
  
Both, having heard each other's question, smiled happily. Mush walked over to Shadows and took her hand as he bent down on his knees. "So will ya be my goil?"  
  
Kneeling so she was at eye level with him, she responded, "Only if you'll be my guy." He pulled her up and swept her in an embrace, kissing her like he had wanted to that first night. A hand reached into the room, followed by Race, followed by several others, unnoticed by either. Quietly, they turned the shower handles, letting loose the water and letting it thoroughly soak the pair in the middle.   
  
The two pulled from their embrace to see twenty people, give or take a few, hooting and hollering. Jack and Copper, who had arrived in time for the scene, made their way to the dripping wet couple, chuckling. "I guess now we don't have to go out by ourselves anymore!" whispered Copper to Shadows who grinned.   
  
Jack spitshook Mush's hand and nodded to Shadows, who nodded back. Neither Mush nor Shadows could contain their happiness. Until Kloppman appeared, his face red with anger.   
  
"What are you two doing?" he demanded.   
  
Skitts, standing behind Kloppman groaned. "Oh, crap," he muttered.   
  
Murmuring, most of the newsies left, not wanting to get involved, including Dutchy but unfortunately, Kloppman spotted him. "Dutchy! Where'dya think yer goin? Come here!" he ordered.   
  
Quietly, Dutchy moved to where a now unhappy Mush and Shadows stood. "What's the meaning of all this?" demanded Kloppman.   
  
After a long pause, hestitantly, Mush came forward. "Shadows is me goil," he said carefully, unsure of Kloppman's intentions.   
  
Kloppman turned to Shadows. "Is this true?" She nodded. "But what about Dutchy?"  
  
Confused, the trio looked at each other. "What about me?" asked Dutchy.  
  
"Before. You two were together. Laughing and talking. Don't you love him?" he murmured.   
  
"Of course I do. But like a brother. I love Mush," said Shadows, surprising herself and Mush who looked at her happily. "I really do." Mush grinned slightly, his dark brown eyes dancing. "An' I love her too."   
  
"But you can't! Those two belong together!" he stammered. Lost in his memories, he said, "Like me and Liesl."   
  
Having never heard of this "Liesl" before, Dutchy and Mush shared another confused look. "Who's Liesl?" asked Shadows.   
  
Kloppman turned around, tears streaming down his face. "My wife." Shocked, the three sat down, feeling weak and not sure if they wanted to hear what he had to say. In strangled sobs and halting pauses, Kloppman told them her story. When he finished, all three's eyes were misty.   
  
Shadows took a couple of minutes to think about what just happened and how to resolve it. She realized that the reason Kloppman must've been so upset when she arrived was that she must remind him of Liesl. Quietly, she asked, "What did she look like?"  
  
A small smile came to his face as he sighed. "Ohhh...she was beautiful. Long white-blond hair, with blue eyes. Big, beautiful blue eyes. I loved her. She looked like you," he said to Shadows.   
  
"Yes, but she's not me and I'm not her. I'm Sta-Shadows. Not Liesl." Pointing to Dutchy, she continued. "And he's not you. You and Liesl, that was the past. This is now, 1899. Everything doesn't stay the same-things change. Including the way the story ends. Me and Mush, our story is just beginning. No one knows how long our time together will be-maybe a week, maybe till we die. Who knows. But our story has to play itself out," she concluded.   
Mush watched her in awe as Dutchy stood up. "I don't love her. He does. If you don't let 'em be togeddah, you know you'll regret it. Everythin' has a different ending. Like she said-she's right. Stop trying to push us together. I's not going to work. She loves Mush. Not me."  
  
Tears welled in Kloppman's eyes. "Oh, Damn," muttered Dutchy. Kloppman looked at them, his youthfulness having been replaced with a lonely old man in the five minutes of conversation they had had. "A-all I ever wanted was for you to be happy," he said to Dutchy and Shadows.   
  
"But don't you see? I am happy. Happier than I've evah been. With Mush," she said gently.   
  
"An' I'm happy too," added Dutchy.   
  
Kloppman looked at them both, uttering a weak but unhappy smile. "Yes, yes you are," he said, realizing it but not wanting to admit it. Slowly, he turned and headed downstairs to his room.   
  
The tension in the room was let out slightly when all three sighed at the same time. The three chuckled softly, before Shadows said, "I feel bad for him."  
  
"So do I," admitted Dutchy. "But what can we do about it?"  
  
They shared a melancholy look when Shadows yawned. "I'm sorry guys, it's been a long day," she said, as she got up to leave. She exited the shower room, grabbed her "sleeping" clothes, changed in the bathroom and headed to her bed not soon after.   
  
Copper watched her as she traipsed back and forth, exhaustedly. A frown overtook her smile. This is the third night she's gone to sleep so early. Why? she wondered.   
  
"Ya ok Copper?" asked Itey, a concerned look overtaking his usual smile and slight smirk.   
  
"Yeah. Just thinkin' bout somethin'." She flashed him a quick smile to assure him everything was ok. He smiled back before wandering off as Copper declared to herself that she was going to get the bottom of this whole Shadows situation. She looked at the stars and made a wish, hoping that Shadows was ok.   
  
***  
  
Several months later, Shadows and Mush were still going strong and Kloppman had reached the point of acceptance about their relationship. Shadows would sell with Mush and Dutchy, switching every other day. The Brooklyn lodginghouse was up and running, better than before, so Spot and his boys were satisfied and Snoddy still kept Mush's secret.   
  
It was a cold, wintery day and Shadows was selling with Dutchy. She had lost a lot weight which was a drastic change because she didn't weigh that much to begin with. Everyone pretended not to notice. Except for Copper. Copper kept a watchful eye on her, but didn't take any actions because Shadows snapped at her when she queried about her health. She apologized later on, but Copper felt uneasy still.  
  
In the frozen streets of Manhattan, Dutchy and Shadows huddled together for warmth, mainly because she was shivering violently. They continued to call out headlines, having not yet sold all their papes, but the strong winds carried their cries up to the cloudy gray skies. Dutchy looked up and realized that it was gonna snow again. Jeez. I hate bein' cold, he thought.   
  
Shadows took another small step, shaking in the frigid weather. Dutchy looked at her, worried.   
  
"Are ya okay?" he asked.   
  
"Um, y-yeah," replied Shadows through chattering teeth.   
  
Concerned, he asked, "D'ya wanna go back to da lodgin'house?"  
  
She shook her head no. "Let's just try to sell all of 'em." Dutchy nodded and they continued on, just as the snow began to fall. They walked more slowly and in silence for what seemed like an eternity when a wave of dizziness hit Shadows.   
  
"Dutchy..." she trailed off as she closed her eyes, willing the force that overtook her to go away. He saw her face turn to the color of the falling snowflakes.   
  
"Shadows?!" he gasped, unsure of what just happened.  
  
She opened her eyes, the dizziness had passed. She managed a weak smile. Dutchy's concern for her grew. "C'mon, let's go back to the lodgin'house," he said.   
  
"No!" Seeing Dutchy's surprised expression, she clarified the details for him. "You guys have been great to me and Jamie. We'd prob'ly be on the streets starving right now-"  
  
"Compared to what? Starving on the streets?" he interrupted, with a smile on his face.   
  
She smiled wanly. "Like I was saying, we're really grateful, and I wanted to show it. I got everyone presents for the holidays. 'Cept for Mush. I had to get him something special, and it took me a long time to find it but I did. It's all ready for him, all I have to do is pay the last dollah before I can take it. I'm more than halfway there. Can we sell for just a little longah?" She gave him a pleading look.   
  
His gut instinct told him not to do it, to quit for the day. But one look at her desperate face and he couldn't say no.   
"All right, all right. We'll keep sellin'. But only for a little longah," he grumbled. She squealed with delight and threw her arms around him. "You're the bestest friend evah!" He chuckled and they kept walking, she had regained some of her strength back.   
  
Suddenly it's not so cold anymore, he thought as he whistled a merry tune. Turning to make an amusing face at Shadows, he realized she wasn't there. Taking it to mean a snowball fight, he packed a ball together, muttering all the while. He stood up again, brushed the snowflakes out of his eyelashes and turned around, expecting a snowball to hit him in the face. Instead, he saw a body slumped on the ground, the long blond hair the only physical feature in sight. He froze with fear, then realized what he had to do. He ran to her with his adrenaline pumping, cursing himself all the while. Why did I agree to let her sell more papes?! he fumed.  
  
Reaching her, he picked her up carefully, unsure of what happened. His wildly beating heart deafened all the other sounds surrounding him and her body was warm although her clothes were soaked from the snow. The flurries were coming down hard now, enveloping everything in its presence.   
  
Dutchy couldn't see anything in front of him and the only thing on his mind was getting Shadows to the lodginghouse. He ran as fast as he could without stumbling or tripping and by sheer luck, he didn't.  
  
He stumbled into the lodginghouse, carrying a fragile, limp Shadows. Kloppman looked up and saw the frightened boy carrying the tiny girl into the lobby. The image reminded himself of the scene at the doctor's office so many years ago, and he ran to them, fearful for what might have happened. "What happened?!" he asked, frantic with worry.   
  
"I dunno. I turned to say something and she wasn't there so I looked behind me and she was all crumpled up in da snow!" replied Dutchy, worried.   
  
Kloppy whistled for one of the other boys, who had already formed a crowd. Mush walked in to the lodgingouse just as one of the boys was about to take Shadows from Dutchy's arms and was stunned at the scene before him. "What happened?!" he asked, terrified.   
  
"She fell," Dutchy stated, too tired to go into the details. Mush didn't even bother to pull the coat off, he just ran to the middle of the crowd and as gently as he could, picked her up. He carried her to the bunkroom, where Copper jumped up from her conversation with Jamie, startled. Jamie's eyes grew big, as she saw Shadows' still body. Oh no, she thought.  
  
Copper felt warm tears stinging her eyes, feeling tremendous guilt for not pressing further about Shadows' health. She watched helplessly as Mush dropped her onto the bed, and was numb. Jack put his arm around her, but she felt as if she wasn't there, as if it was all a dream.   
  
Jamie's cheeks became wet with tears, and she couldn't bear to stay any longer, she ran out of the room and down the stairs, to the kitchen, where she curled up next to the stove and cried her heart out with pain, anger and confusion.   
  
Kloppman looked at the pale girl on the bed and all of a sudden, a determination that he was not used to pushed its way through him. Liesl died. But that was then. This is goin' to have a different ending, Shadows said so herself, and that's what's gonna happen. His jaw clenched, as he became a commanding general. "Someone, get the doctor."  
  
Snipeshooter ran to the door, but remembered the weather outside and ran back in for a jacket. Then he ran to the door and left, leaving fresh tracks in the snow which were quickly covered up. He reached the doctor who was respected by the newsies for agreeing to treat them for almost nothing, when most other doctors wouldn't, because they were "street trash". He had helped Copper when she was hurt and now he would be called upon again to help Shadows.   
  
"Doctah, can you help us?" asked Snipes in a low voice, still struggling to come to grips with the fact that Shadows was sick.   
  
The doctor looked up from his paperwork in surprise. "Sure. What's the matter?" he asked.   
  
"One of da newsies. She's sick."  
  
"Copper again?"  
  
"No. A new one."  
  
"I'll be right there. Let me just grab my bag and we'll go." Snipeshooter nodded, still in a daze of the events of the day. The doctor returned a moment later, all ready to go and they made their way to the lodginghouse, where the doctor knew the familiar route to the bunkroom.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Kloppman looked up from the girl's side. He had been attending to her since she came in and now it was the doctor's turn. "She collapsed outside in the snow," explained Kloppman. He then murmured something to Dutchy, which prompted Dutchy to tell the doctor exactly what happened.   
  
The doctor nodded after he heard the tale, and requested that everyone leave the room while he figured out what happened. Copper asked if she could stay, as did Mush and Dutchy. The doctor shook his head no to the two boys, but nodded to the girl. Kloppman rushed the newsies out, and closed the door behind him as the doctor and Copper, working as his assistant, examined Shadows.   
  
The newsies, having nothing to do but worry, all sat around the door, on the steps and in the lobby, worried. Blink noticed that Jamie had disappeared and asked around, looking for her. "Have ya seen Jamie?" he asked Race. Race shook his head no. He continued asking around, until Itey piped in.   
  
"I t'ink I saw her in da cornah of da kitchen. Next to da stove." Blink nodded and headed over to the stove where he saw the girl with tears streaming down her face. Strangled sobs were heard every so often and Blink pulled her to him softly.   
  
"Shh..." he comforted. "It'll be all right. Promise." Jamie looked up at him, the cinders on her face streaked with tear stains and he pulled her back to him, giving her a gentle kiss. A minute later, they both realized what he had just done, and Jamie gave a small smile.   
  
"What does this mean?" she asked.   
  
"It means you're me goil. Cinders."  
  
Jamie looked at him, confused. "Cinders?"  
  
"Yeah. You have these cute little ashes on yer face from da stove," he said, winking at her, before he hugged her again. All of a sudden, everything that seemed wrong in her life suddenly seemed to have a brighter future. She curled up to Blink and lay her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.   
  
Upstairs, Copper came out with a grim face. Mush jumped up, worriedly. "What happened?"  
  
"The doctah thinks she has diabetes."  
  
"What's dat?" asked Dutchy.  
  
"Some thing where she has a problem regulatin' her sugar and blood level or somethin'. I'm not too suah what it is. But it's not good." Mush groaned.   
  
"Is she gonna be ok?"  
  
"The doc says dat if she's careful 'bout what she eats, she should be fine." Mush nodded, in disbelief. He couldn't believe what happened. Copper and Dutchy were both feeling guilty and were continuously beating themselves up, but Mush just made his way to Shadows side. The doctor was there and he was talking to Kloppman in a low voice. "There's no cure for this, but there is some special treatment which could help her, but it's very costly. If she keeps her blood level at a stable level, she should be ok for several years. But she can die from it if it's not taken care of." Mush overheard Kloppman's sharp intake of breath, and suddenly he thought of something.   
  
"I have money," he interrupted.   
  
Kloppman looked at the boy puzzled. "What money?" Mush was about to say "My gammy," when Kloppman remembered. "Are you sure ya wanna do that?"   
  
Mush nodded. Copper looked at them both, totally confused. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" she asked.   
  
Mush took a deep breath before telling her. As he told her, various newsies crept into the room and listened to what he said without his knowing they were there. When he finished, Copper had to take a moment to comprehend what he said. But Jack knew what to say. "You've had money all dese years, but you stayed a newsie? Why? You could've done whatevah ya wanted."   
  
Mush whirled around, not having expected to see anyone there. But almost the entire lodginghouse was in there. Excluding Jamie (or Cinders) and Blink. He sighed. "I didn't, because you guys were me friends. Because this was the best kind of life I evah had. Havin' money is fun. But it's not fun when there's no one to do it with. And besides, I didn't need it."   
  
Jack looked at him, bewildered. "Are ya tellin' me dat you'd rather be a newsie dan be rich?" Mush nodded. Jack chuckled. "I guess dat's what ya call a devoted newsie!" He grinned and Mush grinned back, a little relieved. He wasn't sure how the boys were going to take his news that he had money.   
  
Just then, the doctor interrupted. "You'd be willing to spend the money on her so she can get better?" Mush nodded. "Ok, if that's what you really want. If you can find her a place to stay, preferably not in the lodginghouse, then I can get the treatment and begin administering it. It's not a cure, but it will probably help."   
  
Shadows, who had overheard it all, looked at Mush, her big blue eyes asking him if he was positive that he wanted to do it. Mush leaned over and whispered, "I promised you I'd take care of you. You're me goil." Shadows gave a slight smile, her pallid skin regaining some color.   
  
"Are ya gonna take her to yer gammy's house?" Snoddy asked. Mush nodded again. Jack looked at Snoddy curiously. "Ya knew?"   
  
Mush saw Jack's suspicion and explained, "He followed me dere. I'll tell ya 'bout it another time. Right now I wanna get her to the loft where I can make sure she's all right." Jack nodded and Dutchy and Mush helped Shadows up, bundling her up in the warmest clothes available in the house. They half carried-half helped her to the building where an abandoned loft resided.  
  
Mush opened it up as Jack propped her up in his place. Next to him was Copper, and beside her, Cinders and Blink. Cinders had been introduced as Cinders several moments ago, back at the lodginghouse, and the newsies accepted it without question. The boys gasped as they saw the interior of the apartment. It was much more fancier than they had expected, but they quickly brought Shadows to the bedroom, before admiring the loft. The doctor came not soon after, with the experimental treatment and he asked the newsies to leave, but Mush insisted on staying. When he was finished, he left, telling Mush to make sure that he got him if anything happened and Mush promised he would.   
  
The next several days, Mush sat vigil by Shadows' bedside, willing her to get her strength back. She would wake up every so often, but she was exhausted and could barely move. In the living room, Cinders explained to Copper and several other newsies what had happened to the two of them, including Dutchy.   
  
Dutchy thought he knew everything about Shadows, they had had so many discussions, that this newfound information came as a shock to him. When Cinders reflected to the day her brother left them for the last time, Copper's eyes stung with tears. She couldn't believe what had happened to the two and all their sadness. Kloppman was able to believe it, so many newsies had sad pasts, why would theirs be any different? He only hoped that she would pull through. It would be unbearable for them all if she didn't. She had brought something with her when she joined the newsies, and Mush walked with a lighter step.   
  
***  
The newsies paced around the loft, having abandoned selling their papes after Mush promised to recompense them for staying with him as he healed. As he slept in a chair by her side, a soft voice woke him up.   
  
"Mush?" Shadows asked.  
  
"Shadows?!" he said in disbelief, not sure if he was dreaming again. It had been days since she last said anything, which the doctor said was most likely a side effect of the medicine.   
  
She smiled slightly and he jumped up. "Ya guys, she's up!" The room suddenly flooded with newsies, all chattering and curious to see how she was. She gave a tiny laugh as she saw all of her friends around her, and Copper sighed. She's ok.   
  
"Um...Were you guys here the whole time?" Shadows asked. They all nodded, which was sort of comical to her. She giggled, having been in a dreamy state for the past several days, and still a little lightheaded. They all chuckled nervously, unsure of what was going on.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm gonna be ok," she promised.   
  
"Yeah, I know ya will. We've been takin' care of ya, so we know ya will," remarked Copper wryly. "You've slept for so long. D'ya think we can get some sleep now?" she cracked, causing the group to break out into much needed laughter.   
  
Shadows grinned and looked at Cinders, who was standing next to Blink with his arm around her. Cinders smiled back happily. She ran to Shadows and hugged her-they were like sisters after all. Shadows hugged Cinders weakly, as Cinders whispered, "I'm not Jamie anymore. I'm Cinders." Shadows looked at her curiously. "I'll tell ya 'bout it lata. And about Blink too. Right now, get better." Shadows nodded.   
  
She looked back out onto the crowd of newsies, all packed together in the big but not big enough room. She smiled wearily, and felt Mush's hand cover hers.   
  
"Yer one of us now. And newsies don't let otha newsies get sick or anythin'," announced Jack. The room erupted in cheers and everything suddenly returned to normal, as Race called for players for a new game of poker and Mush and Shadows looked at each other, grinning madly.   
  
Welcome home, he thought. It's gonna be a good day.   
  
As more snow fell from the white skies above, loud laughter and talking was heard as the blazing fire soared and Shadows leaned against Mush. "I love you," she said softly.   
  
"I love you too." They shared a smile and watched the madness that had overtaken the room, with grins from ear to ear. As he turned back to her, he thought, Not just a good day. A great day.  
  
  



End file.
